


Quest Accepted: The Dare

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Agreeing to a bet that was guaranteed to get you in loads of trouble, and cause immense embarrassmentmayhave not been a good idea after all... Or was it?





	Quest Accepted: The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there's some errors or this seems half-asses- I'm not feeling too feel, and I've had this in drafts for a while so I decided to post it. I hope it's alright aahh

You honestly couldn't believe you were doing this after all; a stupid dare that should have been omitted and ignored by your friends and by you. Yet here you were, squirming uncomfortably in an arcade packed full of ecstatic teenagers enjoying their games. It would have been much easier to ask for a truth and not a dare, but there was no turning back now. 

 

The dare was quite simple. All you had to do was go into a public area packed full of people whilst wearing a skirt. Sounds fairly easy and innocent, right?

 

 _Wrong_.

 

The conditions of the dare were easy to understand. You had to stay in public for an hour with a vibrator inside of you, while also having the remote on your person, turned to the lowest setting possible. The whole point of the dare was to make you sweat and give up, but you were a very stubborn person. Despite the initial embarrassment, it would be quite easy to sit in an arcade for an hour without anyone speaking to you.

Every single person in the arcade appeared to be too focused on their game to actually care about their surroundings, so that was a plus for you. You sat in the back corner of the room on a small stool, squirming around ever so often when that pill rubbed against a particular sensitive spot inside of you.

It was a bit difficult to keep your noises in, but it wasn't like anyone would hear you over the game sounds, loud music and teenagers yelling. It had been twenty minutes already, forty more to go until you could leave and get rid of this ridiculous toy.

 

One good thing about the arcade is the fact that it was right next to a ramen shop. You hadn't eaten anything for a while now, so you decided to go get a bite to eat, then come back to the arcade to wait out the rest of the dare. Walking was slightly awkward, with the small vibrator pushed deep inside you, but you managed to make it down the stairs without rousing any suspicion or drawing any unwanted attention.

The front doors were in your sights, and you could practically taste the spicy ramen now. Only a few feet away from the door, your saving grace, you ran into someone and nearly fell down to the ground due to the abrupt impact.

"S-sorry! I didn't see you..." You apologized profusely to the person you had ramped into in an attempt to cut the chatter short so you could leave.

Unfortunately for you, the sudden bump instigated the harsh bumping of the toy in your pussy, rubbing against your walls to the point where you couldn't help but whimper in sexual distress. Bottom lip sore due to your teeth chewing down on it, the rational part of your mind was screaming because this entire situation could have been avoided. 

 

"It's alright, I was spacing out... Hey, you dropped something." A young man's voice suddenly interrupted your internal dilemma, presumably the person you bumped chests with.

The young man bent down to pick something up that had fallen at his feet, assuming it probably belonged to you. You looked down out of pure curiosity, wondering what you could have possibly dropped...

 _Wait_ \--

"E-excuse me, may I please have that back?" You attempted to keep your voice from quivering as you reached a hand out for the small remote, fingers slightly unsteady.  .

You were _praying_ that this stranger wouldn't spare another glance at the device before giving it back to you. He _does_ take a few moments to stare at the remote cradled in his palm, gaze shifting from the device to your trembling thighs pressed together.

 

"I've seen something like this before..." He turned the remote over in his hand, studying it for a moment before letting out a suggestive chuckle.

"What a naughty girl you are.. Walking around with a toy like _this_." Your entire face flushed pink with embarrassment, attempting to grab the remote out of his hand, but he held it out of your reach.

"G-give it back!" You reached for it again, but it looked like this young man had no plans on giving you the device back... Not yet.

All you could do was watch this stranger toy with the remote, a smug grin on his face. He glanced at you again, then back at the remote before messing with the buzzing setting. From the way the vibrator was suddenly thrumming angrily inside of you, it was easy to tell what he had done. This asshole was playing with you. _Literally_.

 

"I think I wanna play a little game... What do you say, hm? But first..." He switched the setting back down to the lowest one, and you sigh in relief as your body began to calm down once more.

"What's your name, _Koneko_?" Should you even tell this guy your name, you wondered.

It wasn't like it would do any more harm than what was already done. Hell, he probably already thought you were some weird ass exhibitionist, so there wasn't much else you could possibly lose at this point.

"[Your Name].." You stammered slightly, hands subconsciously rubbing up and down on your arms, suddenly feeling too cold.

"Well, [Your Name], I can tell you and I are gonna have _lots_ of fun." The stranger slipped the remote in his pocket with a devilish smirk etched across his face, arm slung around your shoulder as he led you to the back of the arcade.

 

One thing you enjoyed about the arcade is how lively it was, yet secluded. If you were an introverted person that sought privacy, then the back of the arcade was the place to go. You were beginning to understand why he was bringing you there... It didn't take a genius to connect the dots.

"If you need a name to moan, you can use Genji." Genji sat down on a random stool, pulling you down with him and into his lap.

His hands ran up your sides achingly slow, warmth from his body seeping into your own. You couldn't help but tense as you felt _something_ poking between your ass cheeks. Luckily, you were still wearing a skirt.

 

"Or better yet... Call me master." He added with a light chuckle, palms closing in around your breasts whilst his fingers pinched and pulled at your nipples.

"What, no bra? Honestly, [Your Name], were you looking for trouble?" Genji asked with a teasing lilt, all while his eager hands persisted in squeezing your softness.

"I-it isn't like tha-!" Your words tumbled off into jumbled whimpers and broken sentences as the vibrator suddenly increased its intensity, shaking your entire body along with its vibrations.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" He was just being a jerk now, and yet his groping of your breasts wasn't entirely unpleasant.

 

Not to mention the toy still very active in your cunt, making your walls clench and spasm around it. You wanted to retaliate, to say anything intelligible, but when his fingers began prodding at your bare pussy lips, all words immediately abandoned you. Genji appeared to be pleased at how wet you were.

And you had no panties on either, so it wasn't a huge surprise when you felt his pointer finger pushing inside easily. You were dripping all over his hand, it was truly a miracle you hadn't ruined your skirt yet.

"No panties, huh.. Why am I not surprised?" His tone isn't reprimanding at all. If anything, he sounds very pleased.

You just knew you wouldn't last much longer, considering how long that vibrator had been buzzing inside of you. Add Genji's skillful fingers to the mix, and you were chewing your lip to detain the loud moans threatening to leave your mouth.

 

Genji merely watched as you coated his fingers in your juices, eyes shut tight, chest heaving with each labored breath you took. It was a beautiful sight, truly. Perhaps he could play with you a little while longer.

"Ready for another game, _Hime_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'll be feeling better eventually... Then, I can continue some of my other stories aah


End file.
